


Family Business

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [461]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: undercoverchikin asked for: Great Aunt Sylvia teaching a younger Penny about the essentials of being a good spy and high society?





	Family Business

As her target droned on and on, Penny’s fingers tightened imperceptibly around her wine glass.  The man was oblivious to the way she shifted her weight on her heels as he pontificated about the art on the walls.

Penny didn’t need her Art History degree to know how wrong he was, and she had been to enough of these gatherings to know his type. He was in love with his own lecturing tone, the chance to show off what a manly man he was.

At least it gave Penny a chance to assess her assets.  She’d been doing this since she was thirteen, and her Aunt Sylvia had set her little challenges, a bit of private sport to enliven long, boring formal functions that cared not to entertain a precocious teenage girl. 

_“This is how to break a bottle off on a table so you have a weapon, and not a hand full of glass shards, girl.”  
_

The bottle was within arms reach, if she stretched, and the high table looked sturdy enough to break the bottle before it toppled.  But that would cause a scene here.

_“Dress to kill, darling.  They’re called stilettos for a reason.”_

The Manolo Blancs were comfortable, but they were going to be out of fashion soon, so she could sacrifice them to this man’s jugular – it would be social death, a far worse fate than anything else, to be caught in last season’s shoes.

_“Wine is acidic.  Trust me, half a glass timed right can blind a man.”_

Penny had been fake-sipping since he had wandered over and began speaking without substance on the nature of colour.  A good 200 mils were left, if she was to guess, and the white they had been serving all night had been on the acidic side anyway.  No great waste to weaponize it.

_“Control the environment; you should be the mistress of any space you enter.”_

Penny had joined the advisory committee for the gallery’s charity auction precisely to take over organising the venue.  She began to stroll now, body turned and posture open to lure her mark off down a side passage and towards a back stair well that was enclosed behind heavy, mostly soundproofed fire doors and which featured only blank,  _hard_  concrete surfaces.

_“And above all, remember you are a Lady.  Have some style.”_

Penny flirted right up until her wine splashed into his face, followed in quick succession by his chin bouncing off the concrete steps.

_“And always know when to leave a party.”_

Penny sighed and considered her mark, all two hundred pounds and six feet of him.  “Auntie, I wish you had taught me how to make a deadlift look elegant.”  

Sighing again, Penny considered her environment.  With a shrug, she gave him one hard kick that had him rolling down the stairs to the back exit.  Straightening her skirts, Penny discretely left the party.


End file.
